


Love me while he's gone

by powerweirdo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Chae Hyungwon, Cheating, M/M, Top Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerweirdo/pseuds/powerweirdo
Summary: Showhyung fucks but Shownu doesn't know Hyungwon has a boyfriend.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M, Chae Hyungwon/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Comments: 14
Kudos: 34





	Love me while he's gone

**Author's Note:**

> Ayee finally got this idea out of my way, now the list is at least a bit shorter. Let's see how long time it'll take before next work is up.

Hyungwon stood up on his tippy toes, he didn't have to, Hyunwoo was around his height. He never needed to extend his height, he was quite tall, could reach the top shelf without a chair or climbing on the counter. Though it felt way better to lean against the body with his toes alone connected to the floor. It made them press closer. A bit more intimate.

Hyunwoo seemed to like it too, able to easier manhandle the younger man. His thick, muscular arms around his waist, holding him with an iron grip, not letting him go. A hand laid spread over his lower back, sculped to the little dip. The other clasped around his side, fingers pressed light with ticklish intensions. Hyungwon's arms draped over his shoulders, levitating off the platform and connecting in a cross behind his neck.

Their lips tangled in a mess, plush and plump against each other and the little area of skin under Hyungwon's nose. Hyunwoo's lips covered his, moving over the crumpled skin with caresses and brushes. His breath ghosted over the wet paths, leaving them to catch the warmth, but lose to feel the coldness drape over.

The elder's tongue swiped over his lip, stopped to poke the flesh. Stabbing with the sharpened tip of his muscle, he pried his lips apart, circled his tongue around the one inside his cavern. Hyungwon couldn't help the loud mewl he let out. One hand diving into the black strands to hold tight, not moving an inch.

Hyunwoo tasted of gummy bears, the white bears, pineapple. Hyungwon could sense the bitter, and spiking taste of the fruit mix with the sweet taste of raspberry gummy worms. He wanted to taste more of the pineapple, but knew the taste he already had was the most he could get. It made him impatient and desperate. Even though it wouldn't be possible to taste more from Hyunwoo, he tried to press closer, shove his tongue into the elder's mouth and hunt for the taste.

Hyungwon twinned his hands into the collar of his shirt, parting for air, the younger gasped to the dark eyes of the other. Glancing down on him he felt small and vulnerable. He liked it. Being lithe and narrow, not capable of self-defense if he would jump on him. Be dragged away if the tan man would want him elsewhere. Have his lungs crushed and all he could do was feeling the intense heat in his private section.

He clipped the flaps of the collar between his long fingers, an encouraging tug and the older followed him towards the door to the bedroom.

The door clicked behind them, Hyunwoo's hands landed on his thighs, helping him to climb up on the broad torso. Locking his ankles behind his back, Hyungwon leaned down to pepper kisses over his nose and (the fucking adorable) cheeks. Hyunwoo bent down over the bed, Hyungwon's lips never retiring from their task.

His back flattened on the mattress, hands clutching the thin material on his torso, crumpling the ironed surface. Hyunwoo laid his weight on him, pinning him between the softness of his bed and the hardness of his built body. Hyungwon's legs on either side, gave him a perfect little spot to cradle in. But he didn’t stay, he pushed himself up on his arms, off to lean back and glance at the tender embrace of his t-shirt. He dragged the waist of the t-shirt up, over the pale stomach and up to pool under his armpits. The thin box of his belly heaved in rapid breaths, small stretches of his skin.

His skin tickled in goosebumps, a shiver from the cold breath the air blew over him cracked through his spine. He squirmed under the hungry eyes, whined out his name to receive any type of answer. A movement is enough. But Hyunwoo kept his gaze connected to his body, scanned the curves dipping to his slim waist, the little happy trail kissing Hyungwon's stomach from under his navel.

He took his sweet time enjoying the view, memorized every detail. Until he moved. Ducking down, he lapped his tongue over the outline of his left pec. Following the flat curve, trailing off to head for the dark nub. Hyungwon jolted as he sucked the nipple between his lips, tickled his teeth over the crude skin. He left a puddle of saliva, lips leaving a bridge as he pecked over to the other nipple.

He rubbed the saliva coated one between his thumb and index finger, treating the other nub with his lips. Hyungwon felt them harden for each suck, pinch, bite and rub. The mewls erupting from his lips high, would normally hurt ears, but not in this moment. It urged them both to continue.

The elder rolled his hips, the jolt of electricity running through Hyungwon's body had an aftermath wave of heat. Sweat tickled his hairline, wetting his skin. Hyunwoo's body gave him warmth, increased his own body heat to a dangerous level of fever. His hands pulled against the fabric of his shirt again, tried to pry the man off.

Hyunwoo took the hint, left both of his nubs alone and moved to his lips. Hyungwon slid his palms over his shoulders, down to the flies patched together. Popping each button, the toned and tan skin revealed under the white sheet. His mouth watered, the chocolate-like skin looked delicious, trailing his tongue over the harsh skin and taste him.

Sliding the shirt off, it revealed the bulged biceps, Hyungwon immediately curled his fingers over them. The elder's lips touched his in a brief touch before he drew back and ducked down to his chest again. Sucking little marks of red ovals, he emerged down over his body. He hooked his fingers under the waistband of his pants and underwear and dragged them down. Just as slow as his kisses, in the same teasing cadence.

Moving down the lithe body, he drew the clothing off. Pooled around his ankles before Hyungwon kicked them off. Hyunwoo sat on the back of his calves, bent back as he reached the younger's lower abdomen. In slow and weak streaks, his tongue darted over his sensitive skin. Touched the tip with mere touches and accidental bumps of his chin.

Giving in to the desperate whines above him, he parted his lips to suck the head of Hyungwon's cock in. A drawn-out moan rolled off his lips, deep and low in his throat. Hyungwon's fingers found support in the bed sheets, grasped so tight he felt his skin burn between the rubs.

The pad of Hyunwoo's thumb weighed down on his entrance, pulling the rim a bit open before it slipped in, just until the cuticle of his nail. Yet again, he used the rhythm of his actions. The further he sunk down on Hyungwon's dick the more of his thick thumb disappeared into Hyungwon. He gasped, rocking himself back on the digit to get more. But Hyunwoo took his time.

His thumb knuckle in, and the head of his dick touching the back of his throat, he slowly started bobbing. The digit was still, sucked in with clenching walls around it. He pressed down several times, with an equal pause between the pokes. Down enough to open his rim and stretch, and close again without too much pain.

Hyungwon jolted when the sudden tug of the digit drew it right out. He glanced down, met the dark eyes hidden under a row of lashes. His plump lips perfect and flexible around him. His tongue gliding alongside the vein on the underside. Hyungwon moaned to the sight, leaning up on his elbows to see without difficulties. Hyunwoo went all the way down, sucked tight the way up and plunged two digits into his ass.

Throwing his head back, Hyungwon bucked. The older choked, gave his revenge of dragging his teeth up the sensitive shaft. The younger's breath hitched, his head curled to the side, a hand leaving the sheets to cup the burning hot and bulged cheek. Hyunwoo let the cock slide off his lips, slapping back to land on Hyungwon's stomach.

The younger flinched to the sound, but fell into the kiss drawing him in. So sweet, so slow. Hyunwoo's free arm caged him, halfway, the other thrusting into him, now spread. Hyungwon used his arm, the one not cupping his cheek, to slide into his sweatpants.

Funny how the older showed up in a shirt, nice and handsome, and as the bottoms he wore his light gray baggy pants. The types he always wore after showers. The pants would never hide the enormous bulge underneath. Nothing hidden, Hyungwon could always see every detail, he _knew_ every detail. His shirt was the same shirt he used to his suit, but secret kept between them, it was stained with cum several places.

Curled around the shaft, Hyungwon stroked the length, already rock hard. It was way thicker than Hyungwon's own, stretched him even with thorough preparation beforehand. The older was hypersensitive around his slit and under the crown, which was always Hyungwon's hiding spot. His fingers rubbed the sensitive parts, the bigger man let out whines. Which in Hyungwon's head riled him up even more.

Hyunwoo's plush lips parted, not to deepen the kiss, but to moan. His digits stopped for a second, too caught up in the overwhelming waves of Hyungwon's actions. The blunt nail dug into his slit, a teasing act just to pull away and from a ring with his fingers. He thrusted his hips into the ring, feeling the tight and dry glide down his crown.

Impatient, Hyungwon rolled his hips, pissed the digits stopped. He moaned in unison with Hyunwoo, eyes locked in intense stares. The older curled the digits, pressing into his flesh-like heat. Retreating, again, his fingers pulled out. Hyungwon clenched around nothing, the empty feeling made his stomach scream in annoyance. Butterflies spinning faster, knowing the massive cock would soon stretch him and chase the bubbles.

Hyunwoo crawled over him, stopped with his fine abs right in Hyungwon's face. He felt a blush crawl up his neck, fingers itched to touch, mouth watered to eat. The nightstand drawer ripped open, drew Hyungwon's attention to the source. An opening big enough to retrieve the bottle inside. He coated his member when he got back seated between Hyungwon's legs. Parted and spread for him, flinching in waves of Hyungwon's self-control slow and torturous leave his body. He added enough to make a mess and let the tight entrance refuse the enter of the excess. Lining up, he placed a hand on each side of Hyungwon's head, caging him all the hundred percent now.

The younger's jaw dropped open, the stretching stung so bad it felt like it would rip his skin. But when he pushed through and the first touch of the crown to his clamping walls, he couldn't pay more attention to it. His eyes rolled back, the smooth slide, the lube dripping. He'd lie if he didn't like the size, so thick, so long, and the sensitivity made it even better. Hyungwon loved feeling him, the real feeling of them connected. His humid walls rubbing against the veins and bulges. An addiction he would never lay behind himself.

He hitched, the other's hips touching his ass. When the sexual feeling of him entered stopped, there was nothing to pay attention to. The stretch had a comeback and burned, eyes watering and he whispered his name. Hyunwoo leaned down, a hand disappearing between his legs to massage right next to his entrance. Funny enough, it was a way to relieve the pain, Hyunwoo would always do it, whether Hyungwon needed the soothing or if he just wanted to play with him.

But it also made Hyungwon a moaning mess. Sighing, whimpering and groaning, he writhed under him. Hyunwoo's sweet smile had his heart skipping a beat. The cheeks hiding his eyes, his buns of cheeks, the teeth, so cute. It was impossible not to love him. Not to like how handsome he was. The features of his face, the memories of every little scrunch and expression burned into his brain. Exhibited in his dreams to remind him of the man who would give him the best feelings and experiences.

He smiled back, closed his eyes as the man on top of him came closer. Lips tangled. His lips spoke louder than his words, he was always soft, the plushness treating him like a pillow under his aching head. A contrast he could feel when he felt down, printed into his skin because it meant so much. The words never spoken, lingered in the kisses decorating over his skin. They were hidden for the naked eye, though they never left.

Hyunwoo grounded his pelvis, giving his body a little rock up the bed before slightly sliding over the sheets back down. He rose back to his arms, hung over Hyungwon like a shield from the bad. Hyungwon linked his arms around his neck, fiddled with the small strands with his index finger, twinned it around his finger and tickled the elder's neck.

He chuckled, picked up his pace to move in and out. First to the middle of his shaft, then to the sensitive spot under his crown. Thrusting in long, shallow movements, he drank in the picture of the man under him. Eyes half lidded in ecstasy, his sounds of pleasure soft and ticklish in his ear. It was like listening to the yoga playlist he had made, it brought a type of peace over his body. He wouldn't want to break free. Just stay close, earn the sounds and small clutches of the hands on his back.

His soft strands decorated the mattress under his head. Splayed out, curling and twisting. The middle part disheveled, the strands wildered on his forehead caught with sweat, tips dancing over his eyelids. The line paving through his strands was no longer as neat. Strands poked up and several locks dipped over to the opposite side.

His soft, plump lips laid parted, defining his pleasured face. Eyes gone under lashes, nose scrunching up in weak twitches, lips rounding around the moans. There was no way he would grow tired, ever.

Hyunwoo swiped the sweaty strands away, clearing his eyes from the uncomfortable tickles. Leaning down he sealed the lips in his again, open mouthed so the sounds could continue. To hear more, he had learned the best way to make Hyungwon vocal, was to go faster, a bit harder, but not too much.

Which he did, picking up his pace, angled his hips enough, he caught the nerve filled spot in a hard thrust. Just enough pressure, Hyungwon cried out, hands clutching on his skin, nails scraping over before trailing an apology over. He moaned, into Hyunwoo's mouth, into his face. Not wanting it to stop he slammed in, payed back with the younger's voice. Breaking on the end, loud and cute.

They locked gazes, Hyungwon's stomach growled for release, the butterflies singing to make whirlwinds of pleasure. He felt the need to spill, to scream, arch and make a mess. Make Hyunwoo proud, see him smile and whisper his sweet words as he would fuck him through his orgasm. Legs drawn up, leaving the mattress to dangle over his torso. Hyunwoo's access cleared, the new angle offered easier slide and further reach.

Hyungwon wouldn't last long, the burning feeling of his release clouding his mind. He slid his hands down to the tense arms, stroking over the muscles and sweat skin, he looked into Hyunwoo's eyes. So soft, the glittering of the white pebbles in his eyes, the smile telling him he was doing well, he wanted to touch. Swipe his thumb over the curved cheeks and kiss. Kiss, kiss, kiss and kiss, never let his lips go far before they landed again.

Hyunwoo's hips stuttered, his head fell down to hide in the crook of the younger's neck. His heart shaped lips pressed against his pulse, the section where his neck meets his shoulder, over his collarbone and under his jaw. Small love confessions he always made sure to leave. Leaning closer to his earlobe, he let his mouth speak its wonders.

Hyungwon couldn't keep his hands still, his toes curling, back arching into the body laying flush on top of him. His hands moved to what he could reach of his chest, dipping his fingers over the elder's shoulders and his palms draped under them. Massaging, giving love, caress and show his deal of the love making. He whispered sweet nonsense, Hyunwoo's ears listening in awe. Ragged breath on his neck, hands wandering to caress his body.

Hyunwoo was always the silent one, until he reached the edge and laid against Hyungwon's ear. Sighs and whines made their way into his brain, again making his eyes roll back. The older had the cutest moans when he went vocal, his whines and whimpers reflecting how much of a cutie he was. At first he hid them, but when Hyungwon discovered these sounds, he wouldn't let the older come before he would let Hyungwon hear. Which inspired Hyunwoo to come closer.

His body felt light, despite the weight over him pushing him down. Frequent moans danced together, high and pitched, intertwining and bouncing between the walls. Flying in the high, on a clouded sunrise sky, surrounded by the nicest things. Hyunwoo next to him, always keeping him safe, made him feel the intense but fluttering love between them.

Hyungwon came first, his member trapped between their bodies constantly rubbed and pleasured. He squirted over their bellies, embarrassed he tried to hide, but Hyunwoo's strength turned him towards him, tongue darted out to lick up the bridge of his nose. He could see the hint of shining liquid from the little space between them.

Hyunwoo thrusted harder, chasing his own high, pulling Hyungwon with him on the journey up and down the bed. He threw his head to the side, displayed his pale neck. Hyunwoo stuttered out incoherent words covered by moans, but Hyungwon understood. Hyunwoo's seed spilled into him, hot and thick. He felt the mush squelching, coating him and lubing him up.

The older rolled them over, letting the lithe form catch his breath without the crushing weight of him on top. He rubbed circles into his buttocks, kissing his face to see the sheepish smile on his face. Relieving the pain by his motion on his butt, he slid out, slow due to the sensitivity in Hyungwon's lower half. Hyungwon fell into slumber on his chest, nuzzling in the heat, lips relaxed over the skin. Hyunwoo grabbed the duvet next to them, wrapped it around the sleeping man and himself.

Last brushes of his finger against the fluffy hair, watching it bounce back, he fell asleep.

}¤{

Changkyun closed the door with his foot, his socks breathed against the floor. Almost hissed, he didn't lift his legs, too tired. He dragged himself over the laminate towards the door. Everything was quiet, it was dark, his flight was cancelled, he was supposed to be home on Thursday. But a sudden change in the sky got all the planes grounded.

He had to book a hotel, luckily he was quick to book a room, all rooms filled up fast, a few passengers even had to share the double rooms. He got his own room, could make it as messy as his bedroom at home. Scatter clothes around and let the trash get a little suck of air before it saw the plastic bag in the trash bin. Could sleep without a random alarm going off. Or snoring, damnit, he hated being a light sleeper.

Changkyun had called his boyfriend as soon as he got his ass down on the hotel bed. He sulked into the device about how much he missed him and wanted him back home. Changkyun promised to be as fast as he could, even though the flight attendants said it could take a couple of days.

But just as fast as the weather appeared, it was gone. He woke up to an email saying he could take the fight back home the following day. The departure was early morning, and the arrival late night. He landed with the thought of turning back his sleeping routine. But first went out for the last errands he had.

Waddling over to the door, he pulled the handle down, letting enough light from the dimness in the hall reach over and kiss Hyungwon's face. He smiled for himself and closed the door. He had thought of calling, but decided to make it a surprise. Plus, Hyungwon said he would be running busy and couldn't pick up his phone often.

Changkyun missed his sleeping features. His soft nose, the tiny lines of his eyebrows pulled together as he watched the dream before his eyes. Paying close attention, squirming closer when it was too much. He would call out names, whisper and flinch, he would wake up Changkyun, without intentions, but earn himself a warm, protective embrace.

But there as a new thing.

He moved over to the light switch, flipped it up and the light manifested everything within its reach. Hyungwon laid on his side, the one facing the door, curled under his duvet and hands under his pillow. But there was a tan, muscular arm resting over his waist. The big figure behind him couldn't be hidden. He was too broad. Hyungwon laid so close to him, under the same duvet, it was impossible they didn't touch.

Clothes scattered on the floor, they wore nothing under the cover. A weak hint for what the scene had built itself up on. Considering everything from shirts to socks laid crumpled, they couldn't be covered in anything. Their naked torsos could also reveal such.

He gulped, his eyebrows hurt from how they arched together. His heart hammered, nervous he was in a nightmare. He fell asleep on the plane, he should wake up soon. The flight attendant would shake him awake and ask him to buckle his belt before touchdown. Or a turbulence shaking him back to the light isle and his passenger mate stare weird at him.

Instead Hyungwon woke up, the light drew him awake, hands rubbing the soreness and the burns of the light. Getting used to the source he peaked out. He stopped, froze just like Changkyun. Eyes stared at each other, Hyungwon's lips parted, fast leaned up on his elbow and drew his legs closer. Under the duvet they snaked up, hand securing the shield to not rip away from his naked body. To reveal his secret.

"Kyunnie? You weren't supposed to be home in a couple of days," he tried a smile, but he felt how fake it was and wiped it off. He was nervous, the trembling in his throat sneaking out to greet both men.

"Who is he?" Changkyun's strained voice sounded, the tears pressed against his eyes, a loud scream forcing itself up his esophagus. But he stayed silent.

Hyungwon didn't reply, he turned his head to look at the tan man sleeping next to him. He let out a shaky sigh, clutched the corner of the duvet closer to his chest. Quivering fingers, trying to hide in the fabric, curl around and hide, but impossible. Not for so many digits at once. He outlined the face shape with his eyes.

"No one," he murmured, tried to sit up further so he could hide both his and the other man's nakedness. But Changkyun had seen, he wasn't stupid.

"Then why is he in our bed?" again the other went silent, hand carding through the messy strands, calming them down to lay against his scalp.

The other man started to wake up, cracked his eye open to check up on Hyungwon. The hand Hyungwon had shaken off him was back on his waist to rub. But he stopped the moment his eyes landed on the shorter man over at the door. He was shocked, leaned up and glanced directly at him.

Changkyun's shoulders rose to the running breath erupting his lungs. He felt like throwing up, his guts dancing in his stomach to see how long he'd stand through it. He wanted to close his eyes, flip the light off and on to realize he's hallucinating, but the man staring at him couldn't be fake. The real feeling of the presence in the room couldn’t be something he made up.

"Who are you?" the man asks.

"Did you fuck him?" Changkyun ignores him, ignores how Hyungwon tries to get his attention. His boyfriend shakes his head, but he's not listening, nor watching, him. He felt the anger build up, his emotionless face given to the stranger in his bed. The man glanced over to Hyungwon before he turned to the shorter.

"Yes, now who are you?" the man spoke without shame.

Hyungwon's shoulders fell down a flight of stairs. His eyes pooled with water, followed by aggressive blinks to avoid them from falling. He kept shaking his head, trying to get the attention over to him. His eyes never left Changkyun, his hands twitching out to try to touch him. But Changkyun wouldn't look at him.

"More than once?" his voice is deep, the type of deep he knows makes Hyungwon quiver of fear in his panties. He never used it, unless he needed the truth out of Hyungwon, or if he was fucking pissed.

"Why does it matter to you?" despite his presence in his house, in his bed, and the actions he had done, he kept a calm tone. No indications he wanted to fight Changkyun, no indications of wanting to call the police or even give him a punch for staring at them sleeping. For this man, Changkyun was an intruder, a stranger in their relaxed scene staring at them. It would be creepy, he could call the police, but what outcome would it give him? Not much.

Changkyun turned to Hyungwon, staring on the duvet, he tried to hide. Shrink under his eyes, remove himself from the moment. He held his breath, to not make a sound and keep him hidden. He wouldn't look up to see the betrayal in Changkyun's face, to see his hurt eyes, his stoic expression which would haunt him.

So, now he won't look at him?

"Hyungwon didn't mind mentioning he has a boyfriend, huh?"

The moment it left his mouth, he saw the tan man grow pale. Eyes moving to eye Hyungwon too. He shifted away, clearly uncomfortable. He couldn't get far, Hyungwon's tight grasp on the duvet left almost nothing for the big man to hide in. He had no plans in showing his whole girth to the other man at the same time. But there was no use in laying there forever either.

"Dude, I'm so sorry, I-I didn't know. I wouldn't have if I knew, I swear," he stuttered, tried to sit up with enough duvet in his lap to shield himself. Carding his hand through his hair he was gone in his thoughts. Changkyun saw the wild fear in his eyes, watching the quiet, little Hyungwon sitting in front of him. The guy he had fucked several times, for a long period of time, had a boyfriend. Someone he never spoke about nor manifested his existence. Hell, they even made love, he made _love_ to a taken man.

"Hyunwoo, shut up," Hyungwon muttered, breaking his own silence.

"Why tell him to shut up, Won? At least he's honest," Changkyun spat, he wanted to step closer and pry his head up, so he could look into his eyes and see the pain he had caused to fall over himself. "Don't worry about it, man, I would have wasted more of my time if you wouldn't have."  
Changkyun turned away, he heard the rustles of the duvet and Hyungwon's tear broken cry. A desperate try to keep him there, a little longer, just to talk and explain. To stay with him, but Changkyun's heart longed to get away. He ripped himself away and left the two of them alone.

Hyungwon turned to Hyunwoo, the man was out of bed already spinning around the floor to get dressed. Hyungwon talked to him, whispered in broken attempts of gaining empathy. The name leaving his lips, the safe place the man brought with him, currently closed. Hyunwoo ignored him, as if a sock needed concentration. Hyungwon crawled over the bed, sat down in front of the edge facing the older and tried again. Sobbing he reached out to the man he just made love with, but he was too far away.

His shirt covered up the marks on his neck, the scratches on his back disappeared. He snatched his phone from the nightstand. He turned to Hyungwon, his hand resting on the doorknob, still feeling the reverberating of the harsh slam Changkyun had given the surface. Hyungwon's eyes looked like red oceans, dripping in waterfalls where the ground stopped.

His hand reached out for him, quivering in the air, searching for a bit of warmth in the coldness of his bedroom. Hyunwoo dipped his eyes down to look at the limb, but back up to the younger after a second. He looked broken, like he would fall under his own weight if no one could build him a scaffold.

But the more Hyungwon looked into Hyunwoo's eyes, the more he realized he wasn't the only one hurt. Hyunwoo felt played, cheated, used. The whole man reflected his feelings, without speaking. Changkyun had showed him a type of emotion he never saw in their relationship. Hurt and sorrow, he always like an emotionless wall and never readable. Until Hyungwon brought the worst type of pain on him.

Hyunwoo sighed, in a split second Hyungwon thought the shift in his body was so he could go back to Hyungwon. Pull him into the sweet embrace, hold him in a warm and safe bubble until he would feel better. Bring small smooches to his face and twin his fingers in his hair. But the older pulled the handle down, disappeared out of his sight, just as his boyfriend.


End file.
